


The Project

by SugarWithSpikes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, No Storm, No Supernatural Powers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWithSpikes/pseuds/SugarWithSpikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is working on an extensive fashion photography project, and Max is the perfect subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avant-Garde

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this fic will basically be Maximum Victory in which Max models a different style for Victoria each chapter. Please let me know if you like it.

_How did I get myself into this_ , Max wonders, as she stares down the lens of Victoria Chase's brand new camera. Posing for the Queen Bee of Blackwell is the last thing she wants to do on a beautiful Saturday morning. 

"Focus, Max." Victoria chides, sauntering across the room to stand in front of her model. "I can't afford to waste time right now. Mr. Jefferson wants this project done in two weeks, and there are a lot of styles left to cover." 

"No offence, Victoria, but I'm starting to think you should find someone else for this. I don't think I'm up to par," Max mumbles. She's exhausted from trying to appease her partner's endless need for perfection, which is far tougher an act than it initially seemed to be.

Victoria lets out a deep sigh, folding her arms. "You aren't. But you're the closest thing I've got to an appropriate model right now. Plus, you pull off this bizarre look well." She snaps another picture, the shutter of her camera letting out an obnoxious sequence of clicks.

Max sighs, looking down at the eccentric outfit adorning her body. A long, asymmetrical skirt twists around her waist, covered in complex, dizzying patterns. Above that rests her "shirt", which really looks far more like a series of ribbons and strings than any top Max has ever seen. It's humiliating, to say the least.

"Do I really have to wear this stuff?" Max questions, picking at her lengthy skirt. "I can't shake the feeling that you're doing this to embarrass me. Like this is all going to be some stupid prank."

Victoria shakes her head with a frown and lowers her camera. "That's not why you're here, Max. Abstract fashion is really popular in the photography world right now, I just thought that you'd be a decent model for the shoot." She gestures around the room with a flick of her hand. "Do you think I'd set all this up if I just wanted to fuck with you?"

She has a point. Victoria's dorm room is unusually clean, and she has an array of solid colour backgrounds pinned up on each wall. Even the lighting has been adjusted to suit the photo shoot. It's clear that a whole lot of work went into the preparation for this project, so it'll be odd if it all ends up being a façade.

"Fine," Max eventually admits with a sigh. "Where do you want me to pose?"

Victoria turns and gazes across her room, eyes narrow as she searches the area. "There,'" she declares finally, pointing to a darkened corner. "The solid black will set the focus on you, instead of on the background."

Max sighs. She isn't sure if she wants the focus to be on her. Still, she swallows her pride and reluctantly walks over to stand against the wall, one hand still twisting at her costume. "Is this good enough?" The girl mumbles.

Victoria shakes her head as she strides over to face her model. "Not quite, I'm afraid." In seconds she's picking at Max's outfit, pulling at her skirt so that the static patterns are visible to the camera. Then she carefully fixes the collar of the shirt, an undecipherable look in her eye as she studies her work. Max feels butterflies form in her stomach from their close proximity. All she can focus on is the heavy scent of her partner's perfume as she stares off into space. 

Then Victoria gently lifts one of Max's hands, placing it over the left side of the tattered shirt. She takes the other, and carefully moves it to a position underneath the brunette's chin, aligning all the fingers with precision.

"There," Victoria announces after a moment, "You look perfect."

The words fall on deaf ears, as all that Max can feel is the heavy beating of her heart under one hand, and perspiration forming below her head on the other. She wonders for a brief moment why this feels so strange.

Before Max can protest, Victoria is picking up her camera and snapping as many pictures as she can. She stalks around the shorter girl as if she's her prey, stealing shots from every angle she can reach. "Tip your chin up higher," Victoria instructs, gesturing to Max with a single finger. "You should look proud. Confident."

"I don't know how," Max blurts out, before she can stop herself. _Shit_ , Max thinks to herself, _I probably sound pathetic now_. She immediately feels her face warm up with embarrassment.

Yet the look she finds on Victoria's face is not one of disdain, in fact it holds no resent at all. Her expression is almost reminiscent of guilt.

"Confidence is about faking it until you make it, Max," Victoria says quietly, as she approaches once again. "I'm sure you're a fan of the whole 'be yourself' bullshit, but the best way to become confident is to just act as if you already are. I know from experience." She tips Max's chin up, and places a single hand over her back. "Stand a little straighter." 

Max does as she's told, squaring her shoulders and tipping her head back. "How's this?"

Victoria smiles for the first time since starting the project. She tries to hide it as she turns around, clearing her throat. It doesn't fool Max. "Good. Just hold that pose."

A few dreadfully long minutes of posing pass, and eventually Victoria seems satisfied. "Okay, I think we're almost done. I just need you to try one more pose."

Max is relieved that the shoot is nearing its end, and responds with a single nod of her head. "What should I do this time?"

A peculiar look crosses over Victoria's face. It's gone, hiding behind the screen of her camera before Max can even bring it up. "Act natural. Just... Relax."

Max's eyes widen at the odd request. Victoria Chase wants a picture of her just being herself? The command is surprising, to say the very least. Still, she does as she's told. Max's hands drop from their staged positions and fall to rest at her sides. She lets out a deep breath, and feels her posture curl inwards slightly. Finally, she stares upwards at Victoria's camera, lips parting as her forced pose fades away. It feels disturbingly... Vulnerable, to be like this in front of Victoria.

A single light flashes from the camera, and a final click erupts from the shutter, making Max feel dazed. 

Victoria's expression is unreadable as she places the camera down on her desk. She turns around so that her back is to Max, and starts to look through her papers. "That was good, Max. Thanks for agreeing to this."

"Uh, it's no problem," Max assures her, slowly pacing over. "Do you want this outfit back?"

Victoria shakes her head. "I bought it for the shoot. You can just keep it or throw it out once you get back to your room." 

The room falls quiet for a moment, and Max fidgets, trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence. "I'm free tomorrow," she admits reluctantly, hands clasping behind her back. "Do you want to work on another shoot then?"

Victoria's eyes seem to light up at the question, though the rest of her face stays stonily impassive. "Be here at twelve o'clock sharp," she demands after a moment.

"Absolutely," Max replies with a smile, as she quietly exits the room. 

_Maybe modelling for the Queen Bee of Blackwell won't be so bad after all_.


	2. Victorian

Max can't help but wonder why she agreed to another day of playing dress up with Victoria Chase.

Yesterday had been so stressful, so tedious, so... Awkward. She has to ask herself why she's standing in the Queen Bee's room once again, practically asking for more pain. 

Max keeps telling herself that it's to impress Mr. Jefferson. That the reason she keeps doing this is so he'll take more interest in her work, maybe bump up her grades a bit. But she knows that's not true. Mr. Jefferson's admiration is not worth this much suffering.

The truth is that Max has always been the type of person to see the best of people. She can't help it. She's always believed in the good of humanity, and it seems as though she always will. What Max wants -what she needs- is to see the other side of Victoria Chase, just one more time. The tender, sensitive girl she found sitting on the dorm steps, covered in paint and filled with sincerity. Yet it's starting to seem like that girl was just a malicious illusion.

"Hold still," Victoria hisses, effectively awakening Max from her thoughts. "Your dress isn't done up right, and you aren't making this easy for me." She feels the blonde pull tighter on the laces of her dress, and almost doubles over in pain. _It was definitely all just a cruel illusion._

"Victoria," Max gasps. "I can't breathe." Her hands are balled into small fists now, and they're shaking across the bed. She can't take much more of this.

"Sh," Victoria silences her, as she focuses on the dress once again. "It'll feel better once it's properly tied." In seconds her deft fingers are tracing up Max's back, gently looping the ribbons in quick succession. She carefully ties a bow at the back of her model's neck before pulling away to admire her work. "How is it now?"

Max shakily wobbles to a stand, and stares at herself in the mirror. "Just barely tolerable, honestly." She slowly turns around, watching as the long, honey coloured skirts trails around her. Dark red ribbon twists around her chest, bordering the back and sides of the outfit. It's a beautiful dress, Max has to admit. 

"Good, that's how Victorian style dresses are supposed to feel," The blonde responds. She walks across the room and begins sorting through her stuff. "Luckily for you, I didn't buy one with a corset."

Max rolls her eyes. Lucky seems like an odd way to describe her present situation.

When Victoria returns she's holding a circular container of white powder. "Stay still," She repeats once again, lifting a fluffy little brush with her spare hand. "This will only take a minute." Soon the brush is bristling across Max's face, in soothingly gentle strokes. Light specks of powder fill the air like fairy dust as Victoria blends the make-up.

The sensation is dizzying.

"This feels weird," Max admits. She's trying to act nonchalant about the situation, but it's becoming increasingly difficult. She's having a sensory overload at the moment and can barely comprehend everything that's going on around her.

Victoria tilts her head at the statement. She lifts the brush from Max's face, but still doesn't look her directly in the eye. "Wearing heavy make-up, or having me apply it?" She asks quietly, a slight edge entering her voice as she stares at the girl's freckled skin. 

Max feels herself redden. She tries to answer steadily but just stammers instead. "Both, I guess." _It's true_. She still hasn't gotten used to being so close to Victoria. Even being in her room feels a little odd, at the moment. She doesn't know how she's meant to act around her anymore. Their interactions always feel so strange.

"I figured," Victoria scoffs, effectively pulling Max from her thoughts once again. She 's turned away from Max now, walking across her room. She slips her camera bag on and exits the room silently, not even speaking to her partner as she goes.

_So that's how it's going to be._

Max lets out a brief groan and quietly follows. She doesn't want to make this day any harder than it has to be. The petite hipster carefully lifts her skirts as she walks down the dormitory hallways, just barely keeping up with her partner. She doesn't dare ask her to slow down.

Unfortunately, walking in a dress this fluffy is easier said than done. Especially when you're trying to keep up with a tall, long-legged Victoria Chase. Max stumbles and almost falls multiple times, tripping over her own feet.

"Watch out," Victoria scolds, as she holds the main dormitory door open. "You're going to get your petticoat covered with dirt."

"My what?" Max questions. She's starting to wonder if Victoria's just making all of these terms up to confuse her. _It sure feels that way._

Victoria rolls her eyes and lets out a dramatic sigh. "The petticoat is what's giving your dress it's shape. Without it the fabric would just be limp and far too long for you to wear."

Max smiles as she walks outside and down the dorm steps, turning around to look at her partner once again. "You sure know a lot about fashion and design. You must be really passionate about it."

Victoria shrugs, looking away. She seems oddly disturbed by the observation as she fidgets at her camera. "I am. It's my favorite form of photography." 

"I can tell," Max agrees with a light smile. "You're really good at shooting it." At this point she'll do whatever it takes to lighten up the situation. She doesn't quite catch the streak of red that crosses her partner's face as she steps forward into the grass. 

With a flick of her head Max surveys the surrounding area, scanning it for students. Luckily for her, no people are around. Instead the dorm yard is graced with the presence of a flock of tweeting birds, and a few mischievous squirrels. Just the company she wants on a gorgeous day like this. 

Click.

Max whips her head back around to see Victoria with her camera already out. "You looked really thoughtful." The blonde explains. "...Try standing in front of the bench over there."

Max nods and trots over, skirts swishing with every movement. The sun gleams down on her skin in a warm embrace, and she can't help but smile at the feeling. She tries to channel the sentiment to the lens with an affectionate pose.

Victoria snaps another few pictures of the happy girl, who's smile still seems only partially fake. Eventually she lowers her camera once again. "Can you move around a bit this time? I want to get some shots of you in motion." 

Max nods and smiles to herself, pleased with the request. She walks to the centre of the yard and starts slowly spinning, twirling around and around. She thinks about all of the times when she and Chloe used to run around in circles outside her house, on days just like this. She spins around a few more times before tripping over herself, falling to the ground with a laugh. 

Max dizzily tries to steady herself, and she feels grateful that the layers of fluffy fabric are there to break her fall. She smiles when she sees Victoria approaching with one hand behind her back. "Did you get any good shots?"

"Plenty," Victoria responds, as she crouches down to the other girl's level. Max is about to stand up when she sees a flower in her hand. _What is she thinking?_ "Hold still," Victoria instructs, a quiet authority still present in her voice. Carefully she weaves the scarlet flower into her model's hair, leaving it in just the right place. "Perfect," She whispers to herself. With that she snaps a final picture of Max, whose expression stays beautifully doe-eyed and confused whilst she stares up into the lens.

After this Victoria finally puts her camera away and turns to the girl once again. She reaches a single hand down, fingers spread. _An olive branch,_ Max thinks to herself. She stares curiously up at Victoria, who's now smiling with a look of true sincerity, with the sun still shining behind her head like a gorgeous shimmering crown. Max smiles as she interlocks fingers with her partner, and pulls herself to a stand. 

_This is the start of something beautiful._


	3. Western

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on forward the chapter lengths will be getting more inconsistent. Comments and input are still highly appreciated.

Being back in Chloe's hangout is a relief, to say the least. Max had been starting to miss the calming breeze and quirky wildlife of Arcadia Bay's junkyard. Today the atmosphere is especially enticing, and even the trash seems to look a little shinier in the morning sun. Unfortunately, that does little to improve Max's mood.

To her dismay, Victoria has decided that it's time to start having photo shoots in more "daring" places, far outside of school grounds. This wouldn't have bothered Max as much if it weren't for the fact that their first shoot was supposed to be here, in her best friend's beloved hideout. Being in the junkyard without Chloe around feels like a blatant betrayal.

"I wish we didn't have to do this here," Max murmurs, twirling an idle finger around the fabric of her shirt. Today she's dressed in what might as well be a full on cowboy costume, complete with leather boots, jean shorts, a plaid shirt, and a ridiculously odd looking ten gallon hat. It's nothing short of humiliating for her. "I look like a redneck."

"No, you don't," Victoria assures her. She carefully tips Max's hat back, bringing the rest of her face into view. "I understand not liking the style, but I promise that this really isn't a bad look. Not on you, at least."

 _Was that a legitimate compliment from the great Victoria Chase?_ Max doesn't push her luck by asking aloud. Though she can't say that the blonde's praise doesn't brighten her mood.

"It's time for you to focus, Max," Victoria chides. She's still impatient, but at the very least is acting friendlier than she has on the previous days. "I didn't come down here to rot away with all this junk, show me where we're shooting this."

Despite the mildly sour mood in the air, Max is grateful to finally get the chance to help Victoria out with the project. _It feels strangely rewarding._ "Alright, follow me," she murmurs.

In a few moments Max is walking down the beaten dirt path of the junkyard, with a somewhat skeptical Victoria Chase tailing just a few steps behind her.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Victoria drawls, and Max can almost hear the sneer in her voice. 

Max resists the urge to make a sarcastic remark. Instead she nods and starts pacing just a little faster. Ruining what little common ground she and Victoria share is the last thing Max wants to do today. Soon she breaks into a jog and is crossing over the abandoned yard. Before Victoria can start criticizing her once again, they've reached their destination.

"Ta da," Max says with a meek smile, as she gestures to the large grounded boat behind her. "You can get some shots of me on this." 

Victoria rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, still looking highly skeptical. "You're supposed to look like a cowboy Max, not a pirate. Besides, how the fuck do you even plan on getting over there? There's no way you can jump that far."

"Watch and learn," Max says with a small grin as she picks up one of the planks that's laying across the ground. She's about it show Victoria how her and Chloe get around in the junkyard. Unfortunately for Max, it feels much heavier than she expects. She starts to tilt ahead, her grip on the board slipping, just as Victoria reaches forward. The blonde grabs onto the wood with two hands and her body presses up against Max's as she steadies the girl.

"You need to be way more careful," Victoria stresses, seemingly oblivious to how close their bodies are as she helps Max lower the plank over to the boat. 

The wood falls from their hands in a dull clack, forming a path to the ship. With that Max quickly moves away. Getting so close to Victoria is starting to make her feel physically sick, dizzy even. Though she can't put her finger on why.

"I got it," Max murmurs, strolling over the board. She can't help but wince at the creaking noises that sound beneath her feet. _Please don't break,_ Max thinks to herself, quickening her pace to the other side. She feels utterly relieved once her feet find their places on the solid deck.

"Okay, you managed to get over there without breaking a leg," Victoria comments quietly as she observes the boat. "So tell me where I should go. I need to get some really compelling shots this time around."

Max almost falls off the boat at her request. "Are you serious? I assumed you were going to make those decisions. This is your project after all." She does want to help Victoria, but taking control over her work seems like a little much. She isn't the one getting graded on this.

"Well, you're the one who knows this place," Victoria stammers. She pulls her camera out of her bag and crosses her arms. "Don't make this difficult, just tell me what you think I should do, okay?"

 _If that's what she wants._ Max points down the hill. "Walk down there and try and get some shots from below. That way your pictures will come out looking triumphant and western. Plus you'll get a suitable background with piles of vintage, rusted junk. Perfect for what you're going for." The statement isn't mind blowing- not by a long shot -but Victoria still seems impressed as she strolls back down the path. _Which is really saying something, if you consider how high her expectations are._

"Pose," Victoria demands, once she finally reaches the proper location. She's tilting her camera up towards Max, who now peers down at her from over the edge of the boat.

 _About as civil as usual._ Max flexes two fingers outwards, making a small gun sign with her hand, and points it at the lens of the camera. Her face widens into a grin, and she stares downwards.

A loud click sounds throughout the yard and Victoria looks back up at her model with a curious expression. "You're getting better at this," she remarks, before aising the camera to her eye once again. "The whole posing and smiling thing."

Max smiles wider at the praise and raises the mock gun to her mouth, as if she's blowing smoke from the barrel. This is turning out to a lot more fun than she predicted. 

Shutter after shutter sounds and with each click Max finds herself getting slightly more confident in her abilities. Soon she's posing like a real cowboy, enthusiastic as could be.

"I think that's enough for today, Sheriff Caulfield," Victoria remarks sarcastically, after a few more minutes pass. She climbs back up the incline and puts her camera away. "You ready to go?" 

Max nods, satisfied with her work for the day. She presses a single foot down back onto the wooden board, and is about to continue walking when she hears a thunderous cracking noise. _Oh no._ Max barely manages to fling herself backwards as the board collapses into pieces beneath her, and falls to the ground with a clatter. 

She lays one hand against the boat deck to steady herself, and can nearly feel her heart beating out of her chest. _That was way too close._

"Max, are you okay?" Victoria yells from across the space. She sounds oddly concerned for someone who had been scolding the girl just a few minutes prior. "Did you hurt anything?"

Max shakes her head and brings herself to a stand. She's brushing the dirt off of her shorts and takes a moment to gaze down at her bare legs. She has a few splinters, but it's nothing she won't survive. "I'll be fine," Max whispers, rubbing at her sore skin. "But I have no idea how I'm getting back over there now."

Victoria bites her lip as she takes a step forward. _Is she actually... Worried?_ "I think you have to jump across, Max. There's no way you can just climb down that thing without slipping and breaking something. And there are shards of glass all around the ground here, you can't just fall downwards."

Max swallows a lump in her throat. She looks down from the boat to see that Victoria is right. Smashed beer bottles and old syringes encircle the ground around her. There's no way she can even hope to get down there without injuring herself. Max's eyes dart back upwards and her gaze lands on Victoria, who's standing at the edge of the land with a look of determination in her eye. 

"I promise I won't let you fall," she softly assures Max, who seems to be getting more panicked by the second. "Jump this way."

Max lets out a deep breath and nods, trying to clear her mind. She always finds herself getting nervous and overstimulated in situations as stressful as these. She takes a few steps backwards across the creaking boat and then pushes herself ahead, running as fast as she possibly can. With a metallic click Max pushes off of the deck, her boots almost flying off whilst she lunges towards Victoria.

She's about to slip downwards towards the ground when firm fingers wrap around her wrists, hoisting her up against the incline. Her feet skid against the upper part of the small cliff and she comes to a stop just below the edge. "You're fine," Victoria's soothing voice reassures her. "I'm just going to pull you up now, alright?"

Max nods silently, scrunching her eyes closed. With a quick, forceful tug Victoria has her pulled up over the edge of the land. _It's a relief to be back on soil again._

"Thank you," Max says, slightly out of breath. She gives Victoria's hand a quick squeeze. 

"Don't worry about it," she responds with a flick of her head. In seconds her hand is pulling Max forward, gently directing her back down the hill. Her quivering fingers carefully intertwine with Max's.

_Neither of them let go for a second._


	4. Gothic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input is highly appreciated, as always. I'm still trying to improve on my writing since this is the first fanfiction I've attempted in a while, so there may still be a few mistakes.

"I see you're fashionably late," Victoria remarks, shutting the door behind Max. Only a day has passed since their last meeting, and already the atmosphere around them seems to have changed. Everything feels friendlier. _It's refreshing._

"Victoria Chase," Max says with a widened grin. "Did you just make a pun?"

The queen bee rolls her eyes, a small smile gracing her face as she struts over to her bed. "Forget I said anything. Let's just get started on our next style. This time I'm supposed to get photos of a gothic look... Think you can pull that off?"

Max shrugs as she follows her across the room. "Probably not." She takes a seat next to Victoria and lets out a sigh. "I'll try my best, though."

Max takes a moment to glance around the room, which seems quite different from it's state on the previous days. There are no props or backgrounds lying around any longer, and the lighting seems a bit more dim. The heavy scent of Victoria's perfume covers the air now, far thicker than it was before. _Did Victoria do that on purpose?_ Max is about to ask, when she finds her partner stepping directly in front of her, a pile of clothing in hand.

"Change into this," Victoria instructs, shoving the outfit into Max's arms. 

_So much for polite conversation._ "Alright," She replies. Max pulls the clothes to her chest and comes to a stand. She's staring at Victoria now, waiting for her to leave the room. Yet a few moments of pass in silence, and the blonde still doesn't shift from her spot. Max feels her face slowly start to warm up. _Does she expect her to change right there in front of her?_ "Victoria, I don't think I can-"

"I get it, hippie," she suddenly replies, turning away and covering up her eyes. "I won't look. Promise." 

Max sighs at the statement, and reluctantly starts to undress. It's awkward, changing clothes with her former enemy just a few feet away from her. _Is former really the right word?_ Max has to wonder. She doesn't know what relationship they share anymore. Sure, they might not hate each other. But they certainly aren't close friends either... _Are they?_

"Are you almost done?" Victoria groans, a single hand gripping her hip as she waits. She's acting about as patient as usual.

"Almost," Max assures her, getting back to putting on the costume. The clothes seem to be in surprisingly good condition. Once finished changing, Max gazes at her reflection in the mirror. A long, lacy black dress covers her figure, trailing all the way down to her feet. It twists inwards to form a miniature hourglass curve at her knees, making it hard for her to walk. She struggles to slip on the two black high heels without falling over.

"Finished," Max says finally, staring into the mirror once again with a look of curiosity as Victoria saunters over to her. 

"What do you think?" The blonde asks. She carefully moves behind her model, pinning a silky black choker around her neck. 

"I don't know," Max replies, hands grasping at the restrictive material of her dress. "This isn't really my style... Where did you even get this outfit?" 

Victoria shrugs. She crosses her arms and walks to the other side of the room, where she begins sorting through her stuff. "If you must know, it's old formal clothing I used to wear. From around two years ago, I think. That's why it fits your height."

Max's jaw drops, and she finds herself grinning from ear to ear, covering her face with her hands.

"What?" Victoria demands as she turns back around, raising an eyebrow. 

Max lets out a slight laugh and smiles up at her partner. "Sorry, I just have a hard time picturing you going through a goth phase. I imagine it was pretty funny though." 

Victoria smirks. "For your information, I look great in black. You would've been all over me back then," she jokes as she turns around to search through her belongings once again.

"Ha, ha," Max replies sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. She refuses to let Victoria's teasing get to her. "Anyways. What's next?

"Makeup," Victoria declares, marching back over to Max with a brush in hand. "Hold still," she requests. She carefully coats her model's face with a liquid layer of white foundation. 

Max coughs, trying not to swallow the smooth substance as it's spread over her lips and skin. "Is this really necessary?"

Victoria answers with a quick, "Absolutely." Before Max can react, she holds up two thin sticks with a flick of her hand. "Do you want to try dark brown eyeliner, or black?"

"Brown, I guess," Max stammers, overwhelmed by all of the brushing sensations and powders that start to layer over her skin. _It's an unusual experience, even the second time around_. "Whatever you think is best." 

Victoria nods, and carefully starts to apply the dark liquid. "Close your eyes," she instructs as she draws quick streaks with the brush. A few awkward moments pass in silence before Victoria eventually steps away. "Open your eyes."

Max almost jumps back in surprise when her gazes settles on the reflection in front of her. She looks like a whole new person. Her skin is a shade paler than usual, and her eyes are now outlined with dramatic dark brown lines. It's mesmerizing. 

"Come on," Victoria insists, grabbing Max's wrist with one hand and her camera with the other. She's walking to the door of her room, not wasting a single second. "I know the perfect place for you to model this."

Before the meek hipster can protest she finds herself being dragged all the way down the hall and upstairs to the second floor of the dormitory. Her stomach drops. _Something is off about this._ "Where are we going?"

"Trust me, Max," Victoria assures her. After a few more moments she halts at a particular door, pushing it open with ease. "This'll be great."

Max's eyes settle on the nameplate covering the wall, and she nearly faints in disbelief. "Nathan Prescott's room? Are you crazy?"

Victoria drags in her in, quickly shutting the door behind them. "Stop overreacting, Max. I hang out in here with Nathan all the time. He won't care if I drop in to take a few pictures while he's gone."

Max shakes her head frantically, "I really don't think we should do this, Victoria. He might not care if you're in here, but he sure as hell won't feel the same way about me." She glances around the darkened room with a look of suspicion. She's half afraid that he's going to jump out from somewhere and start yelling at her again.

"Max," Victoria snaps, "Nathan is not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let him." She lowers her voice and awkwardly pats her partner's shoulder, trying to reassure her. "He won't mind if we borrow his room for a few minutes. I promise." 

Max sighs. "Fine," She really doesn't want to draw the argument out any longer, and winning a fight with Victoria has proved itself to be an unachievable task. "Just make sure this is quick."

"Of course," Victoria states with a nod of her head. "Give me a minute to look around, so I can find somewhere for you to pose."

Despite her partner's assurances, Max can't help but feel disturbed as she paces around the room. All of the furniture is old and musty, like it hasn't been used in ages. She traces a finger over a rickety dresser, only for it to come back with a thick line of dust. _How does Nathan live in such a gross, depressing place?_

Victoria lets out a quiet cough from across the room and Max looks over to see her in front of Nathan's bed. She's gesturing to the splayed sheets with an expectant look. "Lie down there. I want to get some shots from above."

Max nods, desperately trying to act like everything is fine while she climbs onto the creaky bed. She lies down with her arms and legs sprawled out to the side, knowing just the type of dramatic shot her partner will want. 

Victoria gently runs her fingers through Max's hair, sliding it out and around her head like a halo. Once it looks appropriately messy she makes a small noise of approval and stands up on the sheets near her model's feet. Max clings to the bed as it creaks with their combined weight. The last thing she wants right now is to crash down into Dana' room with Victoria on top of her.

Soon Victoria starts to snap some pictures, changing angles with each one. Max can tell from the way she sways back and forth that her goal is to capture the dark, morbid atmosphere of the disheveled bed and room. 

Before Max can comment on this, Victoria is lowering herself down. Her legs each find their places near the sides of Max's body, and her hands press down on the sheets, each right beside the petite hipster's chest. Their bodies brush against each other for a brief, fleeting moment.

Oh.

Max feels her heartbeat quicken. _This feels so strange._ She can hear the blonde's heavy breathing dangerously close to her ear. Yet Max doesn't hate it. She doesn't even try to pull away. Instead she stills, closing her eyes as Victoria gets closer to her.

Click.

Max blushes profusely at the sound and clasps her hands over her face. _Of course it was for the fucking shot._ She doesn't even bother to look up at Victoria, who has now shifted herself off of the bed. Instead Max just stays silent, and prays that the other girl didn't notice the effect her presence had.

"Get up, we're done for the day," The blonde instructs from across the room. She's standing next to the door now. Despite the small smile on her face, her expression is about as indecipherable as always. _Of course._

Max sighs and goes to prop herself up on one arm, but immediately finds that she's unable to shift her body enough to do so. _Huh?_ The black dress hugs into her stomach and knees in a tight embrace, not allowing her to bend her limbs. "Victoria," Max groans, head flopping back down onto the bed. "I can't get up." She spasms her arms and legs yet again in a frail attempt to bring herself to a stand. No luck.

Victoria smirks at the display and picks up her camera once again, pointing it over towards Max.

"Don't you dare!" The brunette laughs, still squirming around in the bed. A loud sequence of clicks causes her to give in, pouting as she stares into the camera lens. "I'm so getting you back for this." She goes to try and get up once again, now that her partner is finished with her fun. Still, Max can't seem to find the strength to do so. Her dress is far more restrictive than she'd initially thought.

"Do you really need help?" Victoria asks, seeming far more serious once she meets Max's gaze this time. _It's hard to tell exactly what her intentions are._

Regardless, Max nods, and proceeds to close her eyes in somewhat fearful anticipation. She expects Victoria to snap another vulnerable picture of her, maybe push her off the bed or something. Instead, she feels slim, warm arms wrap around her.

_In Victoria's words; no fucking way._

When Max opens her eyes again she's looking up at a blushing Victoria Chase, who's holding tightly onto her as she struts away from the bed. One arm circles around the small of Max's back, and the other rests under her quaking knees. 

It's at this moment that the realization strikes Max. The queen bee of Blackwell is holding her bridal style, carrying her to the door with a reddened face.

_Maybe they're more than former enemies after all. Maybe they're something special._


	5. Glamour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point onwards, each chapter will be shifting so that more focus is on the story, and Max & Victoria's relationship, as opposed to just the photoshoot project. As always, comments are appreciated.

Hanging out with Victoria Chase really does have it's perks. Max is finally starting to realize this, as she struts down the sides of Blackwell pool, admiring the bright lights which flash and blitz all around her. Though she'd never admit it, Max always has wanted to know what a Vortex Club party is like. The reality is far from a disappointment. Pristine sitting areas are set up further away from the pool's vicinity, and gorgeous decorations adorn every wall. It's the perfect party.

Unfortunately, the atmosphere is only half of what's on Max's mind. She's still confused about why Victoria Chase -the one person more glamorous than all of the Vortex Club's bling- has even asked her to tag along. On one hand, it does make sense to try posing somewhere like this for their project. But on the other, having Max stumble around her must be damaging to the queen bee's reputation. She might as well be social napalm, after all.

"What's with the face?" Victoria asks with an arched brow. "You look confused."

Max struggles to find an answer over the booming sound of music. "I kind of am. I still don't get why you'd invite me somewhere this flashy. I feel so out of place."

Victoria snorts at the statement. "Out of place? Max, you look like a fucking discoball, this is the perfect place for you."

 _Oh, right._ Max glances downwards to see her outfit of the day, a shimmering red cocktail dress dress with wobbly grey heels. To her delight, the fabric feels much less tight than that of the last dress. Though the sequins are still a little off-putting. "Forget it. Let's just get this over with," Max loudly requests. The music is already starting to give her a headache.

Victoria rolls her eyes and drags Max to a more secluded area of the party, where the lights seem to sparkle a little brighter. As usual she's incredibly meticulous when it comes to setting up, moving curtains and decorations around until she's finally pleased with the scene. "Just one last thing," Victoria notes, rustling through her bag. When she turns back to Max she's holding a red feather boa, which she proceeds to carefully wrap around the girl's neck. _As if the outfit hadn't already embarrassing enough._

"Eyes up here, Max," Victoria insists with a snap of a fingers. She's already snagging shots of the petite hipster left and right, not hesitating for a moment. 

Max struggles to maintain a smile and stare into the camera lens. Even though the music is much quieter where they stand now, the lights are making her feel terribly light-headed and dizzy. _Or maybe that's just Victoria's presence._

Just as the blonde is about to lower her camera, a voice calls to her from across the room. A drunken Courtney is smiling and waving from one of the party tables.

"Just fucking great," Victoria mutters under her breath. She looks less than pleased at the sight of her inebriated friend. "She gets a bit out of it when she drinks."

Before Max can make a single remark she's being dragged over to the table. Unfortunately, most of it's inhabitants don't look particularly excited to see her.

Courtney's smile immediately fades when she catches sight of the twee hipster. She eyes her up and down before letting out a quiet scoff. "What the hell is she doing here?"

To Max's surprise, Victoria answers for her. "Lay off, Courtney. You've had a few too many Heinekens tonight. She's here with me." _The defence is unexpected, but oddly flattering._

"Why is she dressed like a whore?" Nathan questions from his seat. He seems unusually stoic, despite his clearly intoxicated state. His eyes look empty as they bore into Max's.

Victoria takes a seat at the table and motions for Max to do the same. _There's no escape after all._ "We were just working on a project for school. Nothing major, really. How has the party been going?"

Taylor, who's seated inbetween her two drunken friends, responds with a half-hearted shrug. "Kind of boring. Better now that you guys are here, I guess." _She's surprisingly welcoming for one of the Vortex drones_ , Max notes.

A small smile washes over Victoria's face, and she seems pleased by the compliment. "Let's get a little group picture together. If this is the last party of the year we might as well get a commemorative selfie, right?" Max can't help but think it's kind of sweet how dedicated Victoria is to her friends. She might be the queen bee, but she certainly isn't unappreciative.

"Say selfie," Victoria says with a small smile, as she holds her cell phone up and snaps a picture. Courtney's frowning, Taylor has both eyes closed, and Nathan looks dead, but overall it's still a rather sweet photo. Max is about to comment on this when a loud bang sounds from across the table. She resists the urge to jump out of her seat, and everything goes silent.

Nathan Prescott, who's been unusually quiet throughout most of the small talk, has his fist pressed against the table. He's shaking slightly and it's clear that he's had more than just a little bit too much to drink. "Somebody," he hisses through his shaking teeth. "Broke into my room yesterday."

_No._

Max swallows a lump in her throat and glances over to Victoria, who hasn't shifted an inch from her spot. Her entire body is poised just as still and calm as it was only moments ago. Her darkened eyes are the only sign that she's even heard the boy's words.

"Huh?" Taylor asks with a quirked brow. She seems genuinely confused at the statement. "What do you mean, broke in?"

Max quickly realizes that Nathan's eyes are locked onto hers. They're unblinking and scarily hollow. "When I went back to my room yesterday after class, the door was left open. And there were fingerprints all over my shit. Somebody was going through my stuff." His gaze still sticks to Max.

 _This can't be happening._ Max feels sweat start to bead at the top of her forehead. _This can't possibly be happening._ At this point she can feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. The bright lights around her are becoming sickeningly dizzying, and there's nothing she wants more than to just break away from Nathan's stare and run away.

Just when Max reaches the point where she can't take anymore, she feels soft fingers intertwine with hers from beneath the table.

"Fuck. I'm really sorry, Nathan." Victoria's voice is beautifully smooth, and completely unwavering. Max feels her thumb rub gentle circles around the palm of her hand as she continues. "I left my camera in your room the other day. I was only in there for a minute, and it was just so I could get it back. I promise I didn't go through your stuff."

Max can't help but feel astonished at the girl's words. Victoria is surprisingly good at defusing situations. _It can't be the first time that Nathan has gotten like this, after all._

A thick silence fills the air, and nobody moves. Nathan's beady eyes dart back and forth from Max to Victoria. After another torturously long moment, Nathan finally stands up from his seat. He snags his beer bottle from the table and lets out a quiet murmur. "Don't do it again." With that he's gone, staggering across the room and out of their sight.

"Jesus Christ. One of these days he's going to snap and end up killing us all," Courtney mumbles under her breath. She opens her mouth to speak once again when she's pulled to a stand from her seat.

"Come on, Court," Taylor says with a small knowing smile. "We should get going."

Much to Courtney's dismay, Taylor is firm and insistent. She seems oddly determined as she drags her stumbling friend to the other side of the party, far away from the other two friends.

Victoria releases Max's hand and lets out a tired sigh. Her face is slightly reddened, and she seems exhausted from the interaction. _Maybe the queen bee isn't so perfect after all._ Before she can so much as utter a word, Max's body moves on it's own accord. Her arms wrap around Victoria and her face sinks into the girl's shoulder.

It's only now that Max realizes that there are small tears building up in the corners her own eyes. "Thank you. So much." She's shaking now, and suddenly she feels oddly relieved to be free from Nathan's stare. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't step in there."

Victoria shakes her head and unravels Max's arms from her body. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm the reason Nathan got upset, I shouldn't have made you go into his room in the first place." Her voice is warm and reassuring. Max can't help but wonder how she ever became so good at making people feel calm. "I'm sorry," she admits. 

Max wipes the small tears from her eyes and smiles. "It's okay," she whispers softly. Admittedly, she's grateful to have Victoria with her at all. Even if she's the one who got them into the mess, having someone so strong and in control around is quite refreshing.

"Would you accept a dance as an apology?" Victoria asks with a smile. She extends a single hand to Max, her fingers opened and inviting. "You're dressed for the occasion, after all."

Max laughs at the humorous statement, and quickly nods. Her hand wraps around Victoria's and for once she's the one who does the dragging as they approach the dance floor. The deafening pop music feels inviting now, instead of foreign. Max finds herself entranced with the music, and her body moves on it's own to match the beat. 

She timidly glances to her left to see Victoria dancing along with her, and in that very moment it feels like time itself halts. The queen bee's hands are raised high in the air, and her body is poised in perfect formation. The broad smile on her face makes Max's heartbeat quicken, and it's at that moment that the realization finally strikes her.

_She's in love with Victoria Chase._


	6. Steampunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to work on updating more frequently so that I'll (hopefully) have every chapter of this posted before the fifth episode of LiS comes out. For that reason this chapter is a little rushed and OOC.

Max lets out a content sigh as she stares out the window, gazing into the expansive forests of green which stretch across her field of view. Being with Victoria hardly feels like a chore to her anymore. The occasional phone calls asking for help are no longer a bother. In fact, she looks forward to them. Max is really starting to enjoy being around Victoria, and even though her feelings may not be requited, she's still satisfied with helping out her friend. Spending time with Victoria feels somewhat similar to how hanging out with Chloe did at the start of the year- pleasant and relaxed. The two photographers share a relationship that exists somewhere between friendship and something more. Max couldn't feel happier about it.

A bump in the road jolts the petite hipster back to reality, and she's quickly reminded of where she is; seated in the passenger seat of Victoria Chase's car. 

"Are you feeling alright, Max?" Victoria questions as she swerves the Mercedes-Benz around yet another turn. "You're sighing a lot today."

"I'm alright," she promises with a small smile, still gazing out the window. "Just happy and a little excited about the shoot."

Victoria smiles at this, and lets out a small laugh. "That's a first. But I'm glad you're enthusiastic about this for once." She pulls into an empty spot at the base of the hill, and puts the car into park. "What's so different about today's shoot?"

Max resists the urge to blurt out the truth. "I just really like today's theme I guess. Steampunk seems like the perfect blend of retro and chic." She hopes that her claim is believable.

"I guess I am teaching you something about fashion after all," Victoria murmurs. She unbuckles her seat-belt and hops out of the car. "Do you notice anything special about your outfit?"

Max gazes down at her dress as she leaves the vehicle. It takes her a moment, but when the realization strikes her she almost falls over. "This is one of the dresses I wore before!" She's amazed by how heavily modified it is now, much different that before. Small clockwork gears twist around each sleeve, giving it a bizarre but beautiful style.

Victoria nods with a smirk. "Steampunk is made up of sci-fi and victorian elements. So I modified the gown we used a few weeks ago. I had some help with it, I admit. But I think it turned out nice."

Max laughs, her hands twisting around the smooth fabric of the dress. "I knew you were a closet nerd. No pun intended."

Victoria shakes her head, face reddening slightly. "Don't be stupid. This is just for the project, it's not like I did it for fun." She starts walking faster, strutting ahead.

Max smiles at Victoria's denial, as she increases her pace and strides up the winding hill, with the blonde right beside her. "There's nothing wrong with having an unusual interest. I wouldn't judge you."

The last sentence seems to hit Victoria a little harder than the rest, but the corner of her mouth quirks up regardless. "Shut up, hippie. Don't forget what we're here for." 

_Right._ Max can't deny that she's a little excited about their new location. Today she'll be modelling with the lighthouse as her background, and the gorgeous green forest of Arcadia Bay all around her. She couldn't have picked a better place herself.

When they reach the peak of the hill, Max can't help but feel refreshed at the sensation. Cold wind blows through her hair, and the scent of approaching Summer is prominent in the air. 

Max grins when her gaze falls upon the small map and display located at the edge of the cliff. "Oh man, I remember this. Me and Chloe marked our secret hideout on here ages ago, back when we were just young little pirates."

"Chloe?" Victoria questions, looking unimpressed. "The same misfit that played guns with you in the junkyard, right?"

Max rolls her eyes. "You're starting to sound like my Mom." _Though it is touching to know that her partner worries about her._

Victoria scoffs at the reaction. "Whatever. Let's just get to work. Get into position over by the lighthouse."

Max does as she's told and scampers over, finding her place next to the towering white building. "Is this good enough, your majesty?"

Victoria shakes her head as she approaches, bag in hand. "I forgot to give you another prop," she explains, pulling out a pair of futuristic looking goggles adorned with clockwork mechanisms.

Max grins at the sight, as the blonde tries to adjust it at the top of her head. "I knew it. You are a total nerd." 

Victoria tries to hide her reddened cheeks with a flick of her head. She doesn't deny the claim, and instead just mutters for Max to keep her head still.

Satisfied with the reaction she's pulled from Victoria, Max happily obliges.Teasing the blonde is far more fun than she'd initially thought.

Soon enough Victoria is finished with her work, so she's backing away to return to her original position. She has a sleek tripod set up on the ground now, camera pointing in Max's direction. "Pose for me," she demands. There's mild condescension dripping into her tone, as usual.

Max abides by the request regardless. She makes exaggerated expressions and gestures, acting as if she's just been transported to a whole new world. She ends up looking like a true sci-fi time-traveller, gazing around her surroundings with curiosity and awe. The scene manages to pull a few snickers from Victoria, as she takes shot after shot from behind her camera.

"I think we're good," the blonde photographer finally announces, gazing down at her camera with a small smirk.

"How did I do?" Max questions, moving closer to her friend. _She's eager to know if her "modelling" has improved at all._

"Not bad," Victoria admits, taking a seat on the nearby bench. "Come see for yourself."

Max sits next to Victoria, disappointment overcoming her once she sees the images. "I look like a total dork," she admits, somewhat embarrassed. "You were supposed to make me look cool."

Victoria rolls her eyes at her partner's reaction. "There are some things even I can't do." The pouty look she's given by her partner immediately brings a smile to her face. "Kidding. You look great, Max. As usual." _As usual?_

The queen bee shuffles away from Max, pulling a crumpled paper from her blouse pocket. "Another shoot done," she murmurs to herself, scratching an x onto the sheet with the edge of her nail.

Curiosity engulfs Max at the sight of her partner's paper. She never has actually gotten the chance to glance over the assignment yet, so far she's just been going along with Victoria's instructions. Which isn't too ridiculous, considering it's the blonde's project, not hers.

Still, Max is eager to see what more styles are to come, and ends up sliding closer to her partner, pulling the sheet into her hands to get a look for herself.

All she can manage to read is "List of" before the paper is viciously ripped back away from her hands. It's Victoria who pulls the sheet away from her, trembling the entire time with a look of pure distress in her eyes. "That sheet is private and extremely important, Max. It's for my eyes only, not yours." 

There's an edge to Victoria's voice that hurts Max, filling her with feelings of embarrassment and regret. For whatever reason, she'd truly expected the blonde to have more faith in her than this. She can't help but feel oddly betrayed by Victoria's panicked reaction. "I thought you trusted me more than this," Max states quietly, turning away from the bench. "I'm not sure I want to keep being your partner for this if you can't even rely on me." _She's horrified by the very thought that the trust and friendship she's built up with Victoria might've just been in her head all along._

"Wait."

Victoria's warm hand wraps around hers, and the embrace feels incredibly tender. The feeling is almost too much for Max to handle.

"Listen," Victoria starts reluctantly, tugging the brunette so that she turns back around, as their eyes meet once again. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best friend in the whole wide world. I know I've pressured you into some stupid things the past few weeks, and I know that I haven't treated you as well as I probably should have." She hesitates for a moment, not knowing how to explain herself. "But I don't hate you or distrust you at all. If you've ever gotten the impression that I do, or that I'm trying to put you down, than that's my fault." She pauses, reluctant. "But the truth is, I really do like this, Max. I like spending time with you. Being around you brings out something new in me. Something that I've never even experienced before."

Max feels herself start to tremble at the words. _She had expected an apology, not a confession_. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Victoria pulls her forward with a tug on the wrist. "What I'm saying is that I care about you, Max. And if I've ever made you think otherwise, I'm sorry. I've just... Never felt like this before. This is all new to me."

Max reluctantly a seat back down on the bench, her fingers still wrapped around Victoria's. "I really like you too, Victoria. I always end up feeling happier when I hang out with you, even in the worst of times. You make a bad day great." _It's true._ Max reflects back on their first few experiences working together around Blackwell, where everything mundane seemed just a little more special thanks to Victoria. And even their little misadventure in the junkyard, where the queen bee herself was enough to make the messy, sprawling environment feel like home. 

Victoria squeezes Max's hand. "Please, promise me that you won't let this spoil the rest of the project. I have lots of styles left for you to model, and I don't want to endure the next few weeks of work with you as your enemy. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it if you give me the silent treatment."

Max nods, and a wave of pride flows through her at the knowledge that Victoria needs this as much as she does. "I promise. I made a commitment, and I don't plan on breaking it."

_It's unclear what relationship they share, but it doesn't really matter anymore._


	7. Retro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I fixed parts of the HTML since I somehow managed to write the entire second half of this chapter in italics, without realizing until now. (I'm so sorry).

Max can't escape the giddy feeling that fills up her chest. She's already spent the past ten minutes trying to wipe the goofy grin off of her face, but to no avail. Nothing can ruin her day.

She's holding hands with the queen bee of Blackwell. Not in an abandoned junkyard, not under a table at a secluded party, but in public. There's something indescribably wonderful about being close to Victoria Chase, and the sensation only feels amplified as the two walk into the Two Whales Diner.

"What's with the look?" Victoria questions quietly, her heels clicking against the checkered floors of the restaurant. She's wearing a small smile and her chin seems to be held just a little higher on this particular day.

"Just not quite used to this," Max admits. "I'm definitely glad we're here today, though. It's been so long since I've visited Two Whales. Me and Chloe used to get chocolate fudge sundaes here all the time, I'd love to try one now." She can almost imagine the tasty cream and chocolate sauce as she reminisces about the past.

Victoria halts, her hand falling out of Max's. She gives the girl a pointed look, and crosses her arms. "Look, Max, it's nice that you like this place and all, but we're here today for work, not play."

Max sighs. She had hoped the blonde wouldn't say something like that. "I know," she mumbles, hands twisting in her lengthy poodle skirt, "I just thought it'd be fun to hang out here, maybe once this part of the project is done."

Victoria shakes her head. "You shouldn't even be thinking about that now. We have to focus, Max. There aren't that many styles left for you to model, and I really want this project to turn out perfect."

Max nods, not bothering to argue. She knows the queen bee's mind has been set. Victoria is too perfectionistic for her own good... Of course she wouldn't care about Max's memories at Two Whales. Somehow it still hurts the petite hipster, a little more than it should. "Where should I pose?" She asks meekly.

Victoria's eyes dart around the diner. "There," she declares after a moment passes. "Over by the jukebox." There's a determined glint in her eye as she pulls out her camera and gestures to the area in front of her. _It'd be admirable if it weren't so obsessive._

_Regardless, Max obeys her partner's request_. She steps in front of the colourful music player and lays a single arm across it, doing her best to look natural. Unfortunately, it's not easy. She ends up lounging against the wall next to the machine with a fake smile plastered across her face. 

Victoria strides across the space, brows furrowed. "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" She questions with a sigh, picking at the material of her model's tailored white shirt. 

"I'm trying," Max insists. "It's kind of hard when I'm stuck dressed like this in public. It doesn't help that you just shot me down either." It's hard to act happy when you're being forced to model in a place where you'd rather just relax. 

"I'm sorry, Max," Victoria states quietly, gently looping the girl's hair into a short ponytail. "But this is really important to me. I don't want to mess up a single photo." She stares down at Max's vintage outfit for a moment, before nodding to herself. "This'll work fine." 

In a glimpse she's standing back again, face obscured behind the camera. A series of clicks fills the air, and Max blushes as she feels heads turning towards her. _This is going to be a long day._

Luckily, Victoria seems to catch onto the brunette's discomfort before too much time passes. "Here," she murmurs, "Let's find you a better spot." She takes her partner's shaking hand and guides her to the left, over towards a slightly more secluded area of the diner. With a flick of her fingers she points to a nearby red stool, which Max is more than happy to take. 

The petite hipster settles herself on top of the plush leather and crosses her legs, the heels of her sneakers pressing together. Her smile feels slightly less forced this time, as she absently gazes into the camera lens. 

Victoria reluctantly starts taking the shots, but there's an expression of worry on her face now. Max doesn't like it. "Are you alright?" She asks nervously. Max desperately hopes that the girl's dissatisfaction isn't being caused by her. "I really am doing my best." 

"I'm fine, Max," Victoria assures her. "I just don't want you to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable because of me." 

_That's odd,_ the brunette thinks to herself. She never seemed to care too much before. "Being dressed like a sock-hop dancer isn't my ideal Saturday morning," Max admits reluctantly. She notices the Victoria's saddened expression and quickly continues, catching her mistake. "But if I'm feeling anxious, it's definitely not your fault. You make me feel more at peace than anything, Victoria." It's not until after the words leave Max's lips that she realizes just how true they are. 

The queen bee seems strangely flattered by the knowledge that she makes her partner feel calm. She mumbles a quiet, "Good." Before hiding herself behind the camera once again. 

Another few minutes pass and Max finds that her smiles are becoming more and more genuine as time goes on. Being stuck around Victoria Chase isn't so bad. _Even when she's acting a bit bossier than usual._

"We're almost done for the day," Victoria explains. "I just want one more shot." She wraps her hand around the shorter girl's wrist and tugs her to the nearest booth. The blonde sits down on one side, and gestures to the other. "I want to get a close up picture of you from here." 

A close-up? That seems a little unusual, especially for a _fashion_ photo-shoot. Regardless, Max obliges. She slides to a sitting position on the opposite side of the table, so that she's directly in front of her partner. 

Before she can so much as question what position to pose in, Victoria has the picture snapped, and a final shuttering noise fills Max's ears. "What was that about?" She asks with a light laugh. Sudden, unexpected shots are not typically the queen bee's forté. 

"That one was just for me," Victoria comments with a smile, pocketing her camera at last. It's hard to tell whether she's being serious or not. 

"Well well, look who it is," a familiar voice sings, before the conversation can continue. _Joyce_. "Are you two artists going to order something, or do I need to throw you out of here?" She asks jokingly, smiling at the two girls. 

Max starts to explain that she doesn't have any money on her, but is interrupted before she even gets the chance. 

"We'll have... A chocolate fudge sundae, please," Victoria murmurs, a light blush creeping up her face. She fishes a five-dollar bill from her pocket and hands it to Joyce, doing her best to stay composed. Max can barely believe what's happening. 

"So you do listen," Max says with a grin, once their waitress has left the table. 

"Of course I do," Victoria mutters, subtly trying to cover her reddened face with one hand. She rests her chin in her palm and stares out the window, refusing to make eye-contact with her partner again. "It's not like I enjoy seeing you unhappy, Max. I... do care about you." 

Somehow that sentence feels far more important to Max than any sundae or photograph ever could. She's about to say this when Joyce returns to their table, a fresh bowl of ice-cream in hand. "Enjoy," she says cheerily. Before Max knows it she's spinning on her heel and strutting back across the diner, away from the two friends. 

"Well, go ahead," Victoria insists after a moment passes. "I obviously didn't buy this for myself." 

Max grins at the girl's words and presses her spoon into the cold cream, eagerly scooping it up. She proceeds to swallow one mouthful, and hums at the familiar taste. "This feels so nostalgic," she comments, running her tongue along the bottom lip of her mouth. 

When the girl next glances up from her ice-cream, she notices that Victoria's beady eyes are trained on her. She's hit with an immediate pang of guilt. It feels weird to just sit there and eat while her best friend watches. "Do you want some?" She asks with a smile, scooping up yet another spoonful of the dessert. "It's really good." 

Victoria seems embarrassed by the question, but it's clear that she's quite hungry herself. Instead of answering she just leans ahead silently, her delicate lips opened. 

Max guides the spoon to her mouth and brushes it against her tongue. _This shouldn't feel so foreign_ , she reminds herself. _Lots of friends share their ice-cream, after all._ Yet for whatever reason, this feels like the most intimate situation in the world. 

Victoria hesitantly closes her mouth around the contents of the spoon. She gently sips the creamy substance, her expression indecipherable. After a moment, which feels far more like an eternity, she finally swallows, and then leans back away from the spoon. "It does taste pretty good," Victoria admits quietly, a small smile crossing her face. 

"I told you," Max laughs, her voice cutting through the silence. She's relieved that the awkward tension has faded by now. "The sundaes here are the best." 

"Can I have one more taste?" Victoria questions. She's wearing a slight smirk at this point, head tilted over the table once again. 

Max is more than happy to oblige as she digs her spoon into the ice-cream. _Something feels very natural about being so close to Victoria._

_This has to be more than friendship._


	8. Sci-Fi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter countless times because I wanted a perfect first kiss scene and a perfect confession, until I finally came to the conclusion that no such things exist. I'm satisfied with this version even though it's not perfect, so hopefully anyone still reading this is too. As always, comments and input are much appreciated. 
> 
> Edit: Removed some errors and improved bits of the dialogue.

"This looks familiar," Max mutters, pressing a finger to her lip. She has been dressed in dozens of different outfits by now, each theme far more bizarre than the last. But something feels oddly recognizable about this attire. Everything from the restrictive black shorts, and the shortly cropped shirt fills the twee hipster with a sense of disturbed déjà vu. The knee-high boots certainly don't help. "Where have I seen this before?"

"You haven't," Victoria says curtly, as she carefully adjusts Max's shirt. There's a nervous energy in her voice that's near unrecognizable. "This is just a minimalist ensemble I came up with, nothing different than the usual." She   
combs deft fingers through her partner's hair, and threads the brown locks behind the girl's ears with careful precision. Max can't help but notice the jittery shaking of her digits. It's a little scary.

"You okay?" Max asks softly, as the blonde freezes in her spot. A moment passes and she resumes her movement, fluttering back and forth like a bird as she searches for props.

"Just stressed. I want this shoot to go perfect," Victoria murmurs. She's setting her tripod up now, pointing it across the dorm hallway. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not the best conversationalist today."

Max rolls her eyes, a small smile stretching across her face. "Don't worry, I'm used to it by now." It's not untrue. At this point the queen bee's more scathing remarks just bounce off her. She knows that Victoria has good intentions, even if she isn't the best at showing it. "How do you want me to pose?"

The blonde presses a black gun into the petite hipster's hand, and she can't help but recoil. "Don't be stupid. It's a prop, Max," Victoria chides. "I want you to point this upwards when you pose, and at least _try_ to look intimidating."

Max lets out a quiet sigh of relief. She had enough of shooting months ago when she reunited with Chloe. Getting to pose with a pretend gun seems far more appealing. "I'll try my best," she murmurs, pointing the barrel of the fake pistol up towards the ceiling. "How's this?"

Victoria rolls her eyes from her place behind the camera. "You look about as intimidating as Kate's rabbit."

Max stifles a small laugh as she stares into the camera lens. "Her name's Alice. And I'll take that as a compliment."

Victoria scoffs at the statement, but her cheeks still darken to a noticeable shade of pink. "Whatever, hippie. Try to look less waif and cutesy for once."

Max smiles at the indirect praise and does as she's told, gazing across the dorm hallway with a fiery stare. She stiffens her limbs and lifts her chin in an attempt to look like a true sci-fi soldier. "I swear that there's something familiar about this," she mumbles as the shutter of Victoria's camera clacks. "Wait a minute," Max says suddenly, breaking her pose and dropping the faux gun from her hands. "I do know where this is from."

Victoria's eyes widen at the words. "You must be confused," she states quietly, moving from her place behind the tripod. The nervous energy she had before is boosted now, and she seems visibly worried by the hipster's observation.

Max breaks into a run. A small grin spreads across her face as she sprints down the hallway. She ignores Victoria's yells of protest and makes her way to the queen bee's room. Max barely manages to swing the door open, when the blonde finally catches up with her.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asks, out of breath and still looking quite shaken.

Max smiles and darts across the room, snagging the small figurine which rests on a nearby desk, before her partner can stop her. "I knew I recognized this outfit from somewhere," she says with a laugh, turning the item over in her hand. She gazes over the matching outfit which adorns the blue figurine. "But I never thought you'd actually try to get me to _cosplay_."

Victoria turns away, clearly embarrassed. She covers her face with both hands and lets out a groan. "You must think I'm a total loser."

"Not at all," Max says with a smile. She takes Victoria's hands and moves them down from her face, holding them in hers. "I think it's cool that you like stuff like this. And it's sweet that you'd want me to model it."

"Are you serious?" Victoria asks, one eyebrow raised. "Taylor and Courtney think I'm a total nerd for collecting figurines."

Max stifles a laugh. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd, Victoria. Just because you're a dork doesn't mean you aren't likeable. Collecting stuff like this just means you're not afraid to show it."

Victoria rolls her eyes, though it's clear that she's pleased by the compliment. "Only you could find a way to turn one of my stupid habits into a selling point. But thanks, I guess. Not many people think of me like that, or even care enough to notice."

Max isn't sure how to respond at first. She's already had her fair share of moments with Victoria, but this one feels incredibly different somehow. Against her own instincts, Max ends up mumbling out a question. "What did you mean when you said you cared about me?" She's shaking a little now, as if reluctant to even hear the answer. "When you said I made you experience something you'd never felt before?"

"I meant... What I said," Victoria responds, sounding cryptic. She doesn't budge as she stares down at her partner. "Being around you is always enjoyable, and," she pauses, seemingly contemplative. "And I admire you."

Max can't help but notice how close their bodies are as she stares up into Victoria's lidded eyes. The green orbs are hazy now, coated in an emotion which the brunette can barely recognize. Max stares into her captivating gaze, as she feels her heart gradually start to beat harder and harder inside her chest. 'Admire' could mean a lot of different things.

Suddenly the look is gone, and Victoria's eyes are shut. The blonde's soft breathing is all Max can hear as their bodies slowly edge closer together.

It's now or never, Max, the brunette thinks to herself. In a swift movement the petite hipster squeezes her own eyes closed, and forces herself to move forward. Their lips finally meet, and the sensation is everything Max had ever hoped it would be. Soft, tender, and oddly bittersweet. Max hesitantly wraps her arms around Victoria's waist, and feels a shiver of pleasant surprise when the blonde returns the favour. She melts into the warm embrace, not wanting to let go.

Unfortunately, before the kiss can progress any further a loud knock sounds from the door. Victoria pulls away at the noise and takes a step back, clearly frustrated. "You have to hide," she whispers, pushing Max away from her embrace.

"Victoria!" A grating feminine voice calls from behind the door. Courtney. "I need to come in."

Max looks around frantically before diving into Victoria's closet, concealing herself as well as she can. She's starting to realize that there are a few too many parallels between her previous interactions with Chloe and her current ones with Victoria. _Unexpected kisses and having to hide in closets are just a few._

"What do you think you're doing, Courtney?" Victoria hisses as her door is thrown open and the girl stumbles into her room. "I told you I'd be busy today, and you should know better than to show up at my door without notice."

Max can barely make out the image of a distressed looking Courtney, head down and hands fidgeting.

When she finally speaks, her voice sounds high-pitched and upset. "Me and Taylor are worried about you, Victoria. We hardly ever see you anymore, and now you're hanging out with the scum of Blackwell?"

The word "scum" sends a feeling of estranged sadness through the brunette, and she's filled with the urge to jump out of the closet to defend herself. _She doesn't._

Victoria crosses her arms, staring Courtney down. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid," Courtney says desperately, reaching out to tug on her friend's arm. "You show up to a Vortex Party with Max Caulfield, you've been visiting Kate Marsh, and it's like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore."

Max feels her face heat up at the words. The way she says "real" sends another wave of distress through the girl, and more than anything she wants to tell Courtney that she's wrong, that her and Victoria do have a real relationship, as odd or irregular as it may be. _To her surprise, she doesn't even have to._

"Listen up," Victoria says, practically seething at this point. It's clear that she's in queen bitch mode again, and doesn't plan on changing it. "I'm not going to tell you this again. Who I hang out is my own business, not yours or anyone else's. If you try and pry into my personal life again you'll regret it, whether you share the blame with someone else or not. Understand?" She sounds scarily venomous and intimidating as the words drip from her lips.

Courtney is quivering in her designer boots at this point, and her only form of response is a weak nod that Max barely registers. "I'm sorry," she chokes out as she heads to the door, moving impossibly quick. Max almost feels bad for her. _Almost._

"You can come out now," Victoria states quietly, after a moment of silence passes. It's clear that she didn't enjoy the arguing any more than Courtney, even though she was the one who yelled. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Max reluctantly pushes the closet doors open, exiting the cramped space. She isn't sure exactly what to say. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Max questions, nervously twisting a finger around the edge of her shirt.

Victoria sighs, sitting down on the bed. She stares up at her partner, a look of sadness in her eye. "Do you mean the confrontation, or what happened _before_ Courtney interrupted?"

Max feels her face redden. "Both," she stammers. Both events seem just as confusing, after all. The brunette reluctantly takes a seat next to Victoria, still unsure of how to approach her present situation.

"A lot of people have been on me lately about not spending enough time in the Vortex, not attending enough meetings and whatever else. Courtney always tries to drag Taylor into her paranoia, and ends up blowing everything out of proportion." Victoria pauses. "And as for what happened earlier, I don't know what I'm supposed to explain." The feeling is mutual.

"Do you like me?" Max asks quietly. She hates how immature and meek she sounds, but she knows the question has to be asked eventually.

"Obviously I like you," Victoria says with a scoff. Her tone has shifted to something sadly dismissive at this point. "I wouldn't have asked you to be my model if I didn't at least want to spend time with you."

Max balls one hand into a fist. "That's not what I meant," she whispers, forcing the words out of her mouth. "Do you care about me in a friendly way, or is the feeling more intimate?" The brunette is amazed that she hasn't died of embarrassment yet. This conversation isn't one she'd hoped to be having any time soon.

"I don't know... I guess it's a mixture of both," Victoria states candidly. She's acting tough, though it's hard to tell whether the confidence is faked or not. "But I never thought the feeling was shared."

Max tilts her head, confused. What's that supposed to mean? "I don't understand."

Victoria rolls her eyes, a small smile crossing her face. There's something strangely bitter about her expression. "You know what I'm talking about. You're close with so many people. That 'Chloe' girl, Kate, and Rachel," Victoria says with a look of disgust. "Even the Graham kid is all over you. I figured you were already involved with at least one of them. Someone far different from me."

Max can't resist the smile that breaks out over her face. She feels strangely loved, all of a sudden. Having the queen bee of Blackwell jealous of her attention is proving to be a very rewarding experience. "Victoria, I admire you too. When I said I cared about you the other day, I really meant it. Those people you mentioned are my friends. They're not the ones who brought me to a Vortex Club party for the very first time, and danced with me despite their reputations. They're not the ones who introduced me to a dozen new styles and completely upped my confidence." She intertwines her fingers with Victoria's. "You are."

For once the blonde seems speechless, as she stares into her partner's eyes. There's a blank expression coating her face, but the red which tinges her cheeks makes it clear she's not disappointed by the confession. "Thank you," Victoria says after a moment of silence passes. "I don't know what to say." The confusion is understandable.

"Say you feel the same way," Max eagerly whispers under her breath.

Victoria scoffs at the statement, but it's clear she's happy as well. "Fine. I... Care about you, Max. I feel the exact same way." Her smile betrays the sentiment of the words, as she squeezes her partner's hand.

_Max can't help but feel overjoyed at the knowledge that her feelings are requited._


	9. Punk

For some reason, Max has expected the day Chloe and Victoria met to be an explosive, violent experience. She's expected one girl to yell at the other, maybe for some furniture to get thrown around, and for both of them to end up mildly injured in a best case scenario. _Somehow_ , this seems far worse.

The room is utterly silent, but there's an unmistakable tension in the air. Chloe and Victoria stand at opposite sides of the cluttered space, eyes locked in a glare. Max is half afraid to even speak up, considering how vicious the two girls look.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Chloe," Max says softly. She pushes herself off of the bed and takes a step forward to stand next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. She's hoping that this'll do _something_ to ease the tension. "It'll just take a few minutes for us to get the pictures done, and then we'll be out of here. Promise."

Chloe steps away, and the gentle thud of Max's hand dropping to her side resonates throughout the room. "No worries," she states quietly, eyes narrowed. "I'm happy to see you again. I'm just not sure I can say the same for _her_ ," Chloe says, throwing a nod in Victoria's direction.

"What the hell is your problem?" The queen bee hisses, crossing her arms. "It's not like I asked to be dragged to some random druggie's room." _Uh oh,_ Max thinks, as she watches the scene fold out. She's not sure how to stop what's happening without starting a bigger conflict.

Chloe sneers. "My problem is your shitty attitude, Chase. You're always a complete bitch to Rachel, and somehow I doubt you treat Max much differently." She's raising her voice now, walking closer to the blonde.

"Stop it, Chloe," Max insists, stepping in front of her. She hates to take sides, but it's not like she has much choice in the matter. "Victoria's my friend. She wouldn't be helping me out with this project otherwise. I really appreciate you letting us borrow your room, but you can't just attack her like that."

Chloe sighs, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She seems to know that this isn't an argument she'll be getting back up on. "I know. Sorry." The blunt apology is directed at Max more so than Victoria. "I'm in a shit mood today, as you can tell." She pauses. "I'm gonna go medicate before step-prick gets home. I'll leave you two to your photo stuff." With that the blue-haired punk paces out of the room, slamming the door with just a slight bit more force than usual.

"Since when am I the one _helping_ you with this project?" Victoria asks, once Chloe is finally out of ear-shot. She crosses her arms and sends the brunette a scathing glare. _Ouch._ The two photographers might be closer now, but Victoria Chase never changes. She's as competitive and territorial as always.

"Just go along with it," Max insists with a sigh. "Chloe would never let us shoot in her room if she knew this was your work." It's sadly true. She can only imagine how she'd react upon finding out about the more intimate side of their relationship. _Not well, that much is for certain._

"Fine," Victoria murmurs. "But you owe me one. It's bad enough to get stuck somewhere like this without giving up all the credit." 

"You're not the one who has to dress like this," Max exclaims. She gestures to the heavy make-up and fake piercings which cover the front of her face. "If anyone should be complaining, it's me."

Victoria smirks, eyeing Max up and down. "You do look pretty ridiculous. With that ensemble you could pass off as another one of Rachel's emo boy-toys... As if she doesn't have enough already."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Max asks curiously. She climbs on top of Chloe's bed and gets into her pose, hands raises in the air. She imagines that her ripped skinny jeans look especially punk-like in the lens of her partner's camera. Her shirt probably seems quite similar, as it shrugs off just a single one of her arched pale shoulders.

"She's a complete attention whore, for starters," Victoria comments from behind her camera. "Not to mention how she has Mark Jefferson drooling all over her. It's sad, really."

Max flinches. Sometimes she forgets how vicious Victoria can be towards those she's jealous of. It's downright scary to hear her so vehement about someone from Blackwell. "That seems like a silly reason to hate her," Max murmurs. "What has she ever done to you?"

Victoria pauses. She seems to be deep in thought for a fleeting moment, but soon she's waving a hand and shaking her head dismissively. "Trust me, you don't know her like I do. She's a total slut. I can't think of a single guy at Blackwell she hasn't fucked around with." Victoria points to Max's mid-section, eyes scrutinizing. "Straighten your posture."

"I've heard a lot of people say stuff like that about you," Max states quietly, unmoving. She quickly notices her partner's posture go rigid. _I must have struck a nerve,_ Max thinks to herself. "Juliet, Logan, and countless others. Because of that stupid sexting drama with Zachary." She pauses, gauging the girl's reaction. "I told them they were wrong, every single time. Because I know you're worth way more than your sex life... And some stupid high-school level prank."

"What are you saying?" Victoria questions, snapping yet another shot of her model. There's a distinctly vulnerable glint in her eye, to Max's surprise. 

"What I'm saying," the petite hipster whispers, struggling to sound both honest and polite.. "Is that you shouldn't be so quick to judge people. I've met Rachel a few times before, and she really is a decent person. I think you guys would get along, if you didn't make so many premature assumptions. "

Victoria goes silent for a moment. She sets her camera down, a peculiar look coming over her face. She stares at Max, taking a tentative step forward. "This," Victoria murmurs. "Is what I like most about you." 

Max raises an eyebrow in confusion. She opens her mouth to reply, but soft lips press against hers before she can. Max immediately melts into the kiss. _There's nobody to interrupt them this time._

"You're so genuine," Victoria murmurs between gentle kisses. "You make me feel..." She pauses, gently biting against her partner's lip. "Like a better person." She pulls alway, her breathing heavy and eyes lidded. "Is that odd?"

Max licks a droplet of blood from her bottom lip. That was _not_ the reaction she'd been expecting. "Maybe. But I meant what I said. You're a great person, Victoria. You should know how harmful those sorts of judgements can be." 

"I know, I know," the blonde assures her. "You're right, as usual." She strokes Max's hand, looking admiringly into the shorter girl's eyes. This time, she isn't the one to initiate the kiss.

Max threads her fingers through Victoria's hair, pulling their heads close together. One again their lips meet, and the sensation is nothing short of amazing. Max hears the blonde let out a light moan and feels an immediate shiver of pleasure go down her spine. 

Before the shorter girl can even process what's happening, the sound of approaching footsteps fill the air. Victoria's eyes flick open and she immediately pushes herself away from the brunette, stumbling backwards.

When the door finally opens Max finds herself sitting idly on the bed, hands clasped behind her back. She's looking away, averting her eyes so that they're _anywhere_ but on Chloe.

Meanwhile the Queen Bee of Blackwell stands against the nearest wall, arms crossed and head lowered. Her face is a vivid red color, and her chest raises just a little faster than usual as she tries to steady her breathing. _It's surprising to see that she's the less subtle of the two._

Chloe raises an eyebrow as she paces into the room, staring Victoria in the eye. "Are you alright? You look like you've been running laps or something." The corner of her mouth quirks upwards and it's clear she enjoys seeing the blonde flustered for once.

Victoria's eyes narrow, and she opens her mouth to make what Max can only assume will be a scathing remark. But no words seem to come to her, and instead she just looks downwards embarrassedly, balling her hands into fists. She stomps out of the room, pausing only to grab her camera before slamming the door shut behind her.

Chloe snickers at this, taking a seat next to Max on the bed. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know," She stutters. The brunette is staring down at her lap now, fidgeting. There's not much for her to say. Any more detail is bound to give her relationship away. _After all, Chloe always has had a sixth sense for stuff like this._

"Seems like you two were getting pretty busy."

Max's eyes widen. Her head snaps over to meet Chloe's gaze, mouth ajar. "What are you talking about?" She stammers. Part of her hopes that she's referring to photography and not the obvious alternative.

"Don't be coy. You have lipstick smudged all over you, Max," Chloe says with a laugh. 

"Are you cereal?" Max asks, face reddening. Despite her embarrassment, she feels somewhat pleased that Chloe's reacting in such a relaxed way. For some reason Max had expected a far more angry, rage-filled response.

"You're such a dork," Chloe replies, with a roll of her eyes. A smirk graces her face as she shuffles closer to Max, closing the distance between them. "The more important question: have you two banged yet?"

"Gross," Max responds, shaking her head. _Though it's not as if the thought had never crossed her mind._ "Even if we did, I wouldn't be telling you." The smile on her face betrays her good intentions, as she gives her friend a slight smack on the arm. The cheerful expression drops once her eyes land on Chloe.

The blue-haired girl is completely silent. She's staring off into the distance for what feels like forever, until her eyes finally shift back to Max. "Do you love her?" She asks quietly, her voice taking on an unusually serious tone.

"Yes." The response is automatic. Max doesn't even have to ponder the question as the word drops from her mouth. "Yes, I do."

Chloe smiles at this, pulling her friend into a loving hug. "...Then I hope you're happy together."

Max smiles as she returns the embrace, and wraps her arms around Chloe.

_She hopes so too._


	10. Chic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly unrelated, but I was scrolling through Tumblr the other day when I saw that someone who makes amazing Chasefield stuff had shared this fic, and I freaked out in utter happiness. I don't want to sound self-absorbed or cocky (because I know there are way better Chasefield fics out there than this one) but I honestly love seeing that some people actually feel happy when I update this. It makes me feel a lot more motivated, and happy too :)

"I can't believe we're doing this," Max murmurs, eyes flitting back and forth. She's used to Victoria's compulsive tendencies by now, but this just seems far too risky. Breaking into one of Blackwell's most important classrooms hardly seems like a good idea. Especially considering how it's all for a measly few photographs they could take almost anywhere else.

"What are you talking about? This place is always deserted during lunch period, nobody will even know we were here." Victoria's as insistent as ever. But she seems to be lightening up, to Max's surprise. She's not nearly as strict as she once was.

"Still," Max says quietly, "This feels really weird. What if Mr. Jefferson comes back early?" As much as she respects the man, Max would hate to think what might happen if he found the two of them snooping around his classroom.

Victoria crosses her arms. "Mark might stay in his classroom during school, but he always leaves Blackwell by lunch. He won't be back for at least another hour," she pauses for a moment, her eyes staring into the distance. _She looks oddly reflective._ "You tend to learn a lot about people when you spend so much time obsessing over them."

Max cringes. There's nothing worse than hearing Victoria dote on about her beloved photography idol. "I don't get why you like him so much," Max murmurs, positioning herself so that she's sitting on top of the nearby desk. "I can understand admiring his work, but you take the whole fanatic thing a bit far sometimes."

Victoria turns around, giving her partner a broad smile. It's far from reassuring. "Are you seriously jealous, Max? And here I thought you were the mature one."

The petite hipster can almost feel her eyes widen, and suddenly it's hard for her to even speak, let alone defend herself "No, I'm not. This has nothing to do with jealousy," she insists quietly. _The look on her partner's face says it all. There's no way she's convincing her._ "If you're not going to believe me, let's just get started. Please."

Victoria smiles to herself, as she paces around the girl. "Whatever you say." She pulls her camera out with a flourish of one hand, and gazes around, searching for the perfect place to shoot from. 

Max can't help but admire the blonde as she circles all around her. Eyes narrowed, brow raised, and chin up, Victoria looks like a true artist. She never does look out of place with her fancy clothes and expensive camera. 

"What do you think of your outfit?" Victoria asks idly, interrupting Max from her thoughts. 

Max stares down at the violet dress-shirt and plain pencil-skirt which adorn her figure. She can't help but crack a smile as her eyes flit over the details. It looks just like something Victoria would wear. "It's definitely an upgrade from the last few," Max admits, loosely tugging at the black tie which encircles her neck.

"You do look pretty classy," Victoria agrees with a smirk. She snaps a single picture, before looking back up once again, the same smug look on her face. "You should let me dress you up more often."

"You pick out my outfits enough already," Max says with a laugh. She's about to continue when yet another flash of light fills the space, disorienting her. The clacking sound of the shutter doesn't do much to help.

"You're doing well," Victoria says. She's wearing a surprisingly encouraging smile now, hands clasped round her camera. "I just need a few more shots. Try posing next to the window."

Max nods, sliding her body off of the desk. She comes to a stand and proceeds to pace across the room, smiling at the sound of her own heels clicking against the floor. It's certainly not something she's used to hearing.

Once she reaches the window, Max gently presses her hands over the white sill. She looks out of the pane, leaning against her weight on her palms. 

"Interesting pose," Victoria states as her camera clicks once again. "But I was hoping to get more photos with your face in them."

Max giggles at this, a small smile cracking over her face. "Sometimes I can't tell whether you're trying to insult me, or make me feel better," she admits, still not turning to meet her partner's gaze. _Victoria certainly knows how to make her feel embarrassed, if nothing else._

The petite hipster feels a light tap on her shoulder. She turns around, about to speak again when the light of Victoria's camera flash fills her eyes, causing her to stumble back against the window. "Stop doing that," she insists. Despite her best efforts to sound serious, laughter fills her voice once again. "It's making me dizzy."

Victoria places her camera back in it's bag, a subtle smile still resting across her face. She quickly snags a pen from Mr. Jefferson's desk, and pulls a familiar crumpled sheet from her pocket. She gazes over it with scrutinizing eyes, then writes a series of indistinguishable scribbles over the surface.

"You never did tell me what that sheet was all about," Max reminds her. She clasps her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. _She's hoping that she'll get the chance to take a peek now, since they're at least a little closer than they were before._

Victoria simply rolls her eyes and sticks the paper back into her pocket. It's clear from her expression that she doesn't plan on showing her partner any time soon.

Max smiles, taking a step closer. Her voice takes on a teasing tone now, as she continues to speak to the blonde. _One way or another, she's determined to get a look._ "I really don't get why—"

Before Max can even finish her sentence Victoria is roughly pulling her forward by the tie, and their lips finally meet. Suddenly, the paper is the _last_ thing on Max's mind. _Especially since this time, there's no one who can interrupt._

Victoria's hands eventually drop from the flimsy tie, and instead wrap themselves around the small of Max's back. She can barely make out the sensation of the girl's fingers tracing delicate circles against the fabric of her shirt. _It's strangely calming._

Eventually she pulls away, to Max's surprise and slight disappointment. She's just about to question why when Victoria tilts her head back, trailing kisses down her neck. Max gasps, her face flushing bright red. She balls her hands into fists, trying to keep her breathing steady as the girl's mouth moves lower and lower. "Victoria," she whimpers, squirming once the blonde nips at a sensitive area near the base of her neck. Unfortunately for her, the action doesn't go unnoticed. Victoria smirks against Max's skin, breathing softly. The position feels incredibly vulnerable, to Max's dismay.

In a flurry of movement Victoria is gone, pulled far away from the shaking girl. "We should get out of here before Mark comes back," She declares, bringing herself to a stand. Victoria may be acting nonchalant now, but the knowing smile on her face makes it clear she's quite pleased with herself. Pleased that she's the only one who gets to fluster Max Caulfield.

"You're the worst," Max mumbles. She should have known that Victoria would be a complete tease. She resents how calm Victoria seems, despite her own red face, quick breaths and disheveled clothing. It's more than just a little embarrassing to be the only one affected by their encounter.

Victoria laughs at the comment, and Max's heart flutters at the very sound. She might have be annoyed, if only her partner weren't so sickeningly charming.

"Let's get out of here," Victoria says at last. She pulls Max to a stand, wrapping one arm around her waist. The action sends a shiver of pleasure down the brunette's spine, and somehow it feels like a much bigger accomplishment than all the work they did that day. Nothing feels more right to her than being close to Victoria Chase. Hesitantly, she tilts her head to the side, leaning it on the girl's shoulder. Max can't help but grin when she doesn't recoil. 

_This is worth so much more to her than a simple photography project._


	11. Nautical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've lasted updated this, mainly because I've been feeling a little insecure about my writing (I've recently been suffering from that terrible feeling you get when you look back at a piece of writing and visibly cringe over how cheesy/poorly-written it is). But I've started to remember how much I loved LiS's cringey writing and I feel motivated to attempt finishing this. Thanks for all of the continual support.

"What do you think?" Victoria asks, a pleasant lilt filling her voice. She stands with her arms crossed, and her head tilted to the side. She looks particularly proud of herself today, and it's obvious why.

"I think," Max begins, her eyes scanning across the expansive dunes of sand in front of her, "That you've outdone yourself." It's certainly not a lie. Max would've never thought of modelling a nautical look, or even using Arcadia's nicest beach as a location. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Victoria responds. She traces a circle into the sandy ground with a gentle movement of her foot. She's staring down, seeming almost embarrassed as she explains further. "This place is really important to me."

Max raises an eyebrow. She senses that there's more to this particular story than what Victoria is letting on. "How so?" 

"This is where I came out to Taylor," Victoria says softly, dragging the toe of her shoe along the sand. "And where me, her, and Courtney used to hang out all the time. It's my own little sanctuary, away from the insanity of Blackwell and the rest of Arcadia Bay... I love taking photos here."

Max smiles. She knew that this beach seemed familiar, and now she understands why. Victoria's room has so many pictures of herself posing at this beach—usually dressed in the most expensive swim-wear around. She always looks so happy in them, and it's only now that Max realizes why. "Thank you for showing me your secret spot," She says. With that Max takes a tentative step closer to Victoria, and carefully intertwines their fingers.

Victoria smirks at the action, delivering a quick peck to the shorter girl's cheek. "Let's get to work." She gently pulls her hand away, and turns around to set up her photography equipment. 

Max gazes down at her outfit—Or lack thereof—as she waits for Victoria to finish setting up. She finds herself dressed in a stunning blue one-piece, as beautiful as the ocean itself. Max wonders, for a brief moment, why it is that Victoria goes out of her way just to get the most expensive designer outfits for a simple school project. Her family might be rich, but Max knows that there's no way she can afford to buy clothes this costly—at least, not this often.

"Ready?" Victoria asks, interrupting Max from her thoughts. "I was thinking about getting a few shots of you in the ocean."

Max groans. "Are you cereal? This weather is way too cool out for swimming."

"I'll help," Victoria insists with a smirk, as she places an arm around the petite girl's waist. 

"Victoria!" Max can barely stammer out the blonde's name before she finds herself stumbling into the icy water of the ocean. The petite hipster somehow manages to catch herself from diving beneath the ocean surface. She stands in place, submerged up to her quaking knees in the freezing cold water.

Victoria smirks and snaps a single photo of the shaken girl before letting out a laugh. Even drenched with water Max can't help but quirk a smile at the sound. "Just hurry up and give me some instructions," she murmurs, clasping her shivering hands behind her back. 

"Try to look sultry," Victoria suggests, after a moment of thinking. Her brow arches as she lifts the camera to her eye. "But not sexy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asks with a laugh.

Victoria rolls her eyes, a small smirk tracing her lips. "It means look provocative without looking downright indecent... Mr. Jefferson is going to be grading these photos, after all." 

Max sighs, just as her partner snaps another picture. "I almost forgot this was a school project." It's true. Day after day of modelling for the shoot had made her forget how the entire project was just for some extra credit on Victoria's part... The thought almost makes Max feel as though it's all been for nothing. __

Victoria stills. She stares down against the grainy sand, seemingly just as deep in thought as Max. There's something oddly forlorn about her expression.

"Victoria?" Max asks softly.

The girl remains unresponsive, simply staring deep into the pale sand of the beach, her worried expression growing.

"Victoria!" Max exclaims, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. That manages to pique a reaction. Victoria snaps her head upwards, clearly startled. Her darkened eyes lock onto Max's and her expression immediately softens. She steps back away from the brunette, lightly shaking her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Victoria says quietly, as her eyes meet with Max's once again. "This has been a stressful week for me. I didn't mean to get so distracted."

Max pauses, considering this. A moment passes before she grins, and looks back up once again. "I have an idea of what might cheer you up." She pulls on Victoria's wrist, tugging her so that she's just a little closer to the gentle waves of the water. 

"No way," Victoria insists with a shake of her head. She takes a step back into the sand. "You can't be serious."

"Come on!" Max pleads. "I think you'd really like a good swim. Besides, the water's not that cold." 

The blonde shakes her head again, as if in disbelief at the very suggestion. "Not a chance. This cardigan costs more than your entire wardrobe, Max."

The brunette sinks back a little into the water with a sad pout. Her eyes glisten as she stares sadly upwards at her partner. _Her classic doe-eyes have never failed her before, after all._

Victoria stares at Max, her gaze intense. A moment passes and she eventually lets out a reluctant sigh, turning on her heel. She stuffs her camera back into it's bag, placing it down in the sand. "Consider yourself privileged," Victoria murmurs as she strips herself of her cardigan, pulling it cleanly over her head. 

Before Max can even attempt to come up with a clever comeback, she finds herself somewhat speechless at the sight of Victoria undressing. A lacey red bra is all that covers her breasts now, and Max can't help but blush at the sight. She turns around, covering her eyes as her partner continues to remove piece after piece of clothing. Something feels oddly perverted about watching her undress.

The soft thud of fabric against sand is the only warning Max gets before she feels slender fingers slide over her arm. She glances over her shoulder to see Victoria standing next to her, now clad only in red lingerie. For some reason she hadn't quite expected the blonde to be wearing matching lingerie beneath her clothing, but the fact that she is doesn't quite surprise Max either. _She is Victoria Chase, after all._

"Stop staring at me, weirdo," Victoria demands with a smile. She cups both hands and throws a splash of water towards Max, as if trying to wake her from her thoughts.

Max recoils as the cold droplets of water dot her skin, and wipes them away with a few swipes of her hand. When she glances back up Victoria is retreating further back into deeper waters, singing taunts to her all the while.

"It's on," Max declares with a laugh. She pushes herself through the waves of the ocean and swims towards Victoria with all the strength she can muster. Max wades beneath the tides, looking around in an attempt to find her. A few moments of silence pass before Max finally breaches the surface again, sucking in a mouthful of fresh air.

The brunette turns her head from side to side and quickly glances around, still trying to find Victoria. Strangely enough, she isn't in sight anymore. Max feels a tightening in her throat at the realization. "Victoria?"

No sooner do the quiet words leave her lips than she finds two slender arms ensnaring her bare legs. Max lets out a choked laugh as she feels herself being lightly tugged down into the water. "Stop it, Victoria," she says between giggles. "You seriously had me scared!"

"Maybe you should be," a smooth, familiar voice sings just behind Max's ear. With that Victoria swings her hands upwards, splashing cold water all over her companion.

"You're the worst," Max laughs, wiping away the moisture with a few brushes of her palm. She reaches beneath the water to splash back at Victoria when she falters. There's something peculiar about the look on the blonde's face. She seems surprised, and almost a little scared, though it's not clear why. She looks like someone who's just had an epiphany, though Max can't possibly imagine why or what about. "Are you okay?" She asks.

It takes Victoria a few moments to compose a response. "I think... I'm in love with you," She whispers, her expression one of shock. Her eyes are wide now, and it almost seems as if she doesn't believe the words which slip from her mouth. _Max isn't sure she can believe them either._

A moment passes, and the two simply stare at each other, as the waves gently splash against their bare legs. A gust of wind rushes past them, but other than that all is quiet. There's something oddly melancholy about the silence which fills the air. Max doesn't like it.

The petite hipster really isn't sure what to think, let alone what to say in return to such an open confession. Victoria Chase has never been the type to drop the "L-word" so easily... Or at least, not to her knowledge. She's unsure of how to respond, and simply stares at the girl in front of her with a doe-eyed look. 

"Whenever I see you smile I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach," Victoria reluctantly admits. "And I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. Time just seems to stop, whenever I'm with you. And I love it." She seems bashful for once, reddened by her own confession. Even so, it's clear from the glassy look in her eyes that she's all too scared of rejection.

"Victoria, I—" Max catches herself. _This is the time for action, not for words,_ she reminds herself. Max stands on her toes and steps forward. She wraps her arms around Victoria's neck and leans ahead, pressing their lips together. She just vaguely registers the calm lapping of waves against her knees as she smiles against Victoria's lips. Her grin broadens considerably when she feels her partner respond, placing her hands around Max's waist in return. Something just feels right to Max as she moves her lips against Victoria's, never straying from her firm embrace. Max wouldn't trade the feeling for the world.

When the two eventually separate, both are smiling, still soaked in water. Somehow everything feels warm, even in the cold grasp of the ocean. Max smiles at the sensation.

"Let me go get my stuff," Victoria says softly, stepping towards the shore.

Max is more than happy to follow suit. She walks over to the nearby rocks and scoops up Victoria's camera bag, when something catches her eye. It's an all too familiar paper, the very one Victoria has chastised her for looking at on far too many occasions in the past. She feels her chest swell in curiosity, staring at the sheet's blank back side, wanting nothing more than to flip it over and read away...

 _No._ Max catches herself. She desperately wants to look, and although she's never been one to resist her own nosiness, this is obviously too important to Victoria for her to sneak even a single peek at. With a sigh of resignation she tucks the paper back into the camera bag, and walks back to the beach's center.

Victoria is waiting for her there, redressed in her damp red cardigan and A-line skirt. A knowing smile crosses her face as she reaches out to Max, intertwining their fingers together once again. Suddenly the brunette is glad she didn't look at her partner's paper. 

The two drenched girls wander back along the beach, trailing wet footprints across the soft surface of the sand. Max gives Victoria's hand a soft squeeze as they walk, and grins when she returns the gesture. _This day is almost perfect,_ the twee hipster realizes. _Almost._

When Max finally does gather the courage to answer Victoria's confession, her grip tightens against the other girl's hand, and her words are but a gentle whisper, too low for anyone else to hear.

" _I love you too._ "


End file.
